


A Lesson Learned (NCT)

by weishenbwi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abused Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Abused Mark Lee, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Choking, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dollification, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gen, Genderplay, Horror, Hurt Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hurt Mark Lee (NCT), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Movie: Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974), Multi, Non-Consensual Violence, Orgy, Other, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soo many tags, Survival Horror, Switch Kim Jungwoo, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Torture, Twink Haechan, Twink Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Twink Mark Lee, Violence, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbwi/pseuds/weishenbwi
Summary: Haechan and Mark should have never taken that old road and they shouldn’t have kept driving when it was so foggy. A lesson learned in listening to your instincts. Noncon af. The other members are NOT good people. Read tags and read at your own risk. (P.S. I'm sorry MarkHyuck babies.) 😭 Inspired by the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.-----------------------------------------------------"My name’s Johnny and I’ll help you make memories tonight.""You will?" Haechan asks, looking up, eyes still blindfolded but an air of innocence pervading him."Yes sweetheart. I'll help you make soo many memories tonight you will wish you could forget them."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Lesson Learned (NCT)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lesson Learned (EXO)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905258) by [weishenbwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbwi/pseuds/weishenbwi). 



> The NCT version of this story. If you like it or hate it, let me know. The effort it took to sort through which NCT members to use should earn me a Pulitzer or Nobel Prize. 😳🙌

“Oh my my my what a pair of pretty boys we have here.” A man, not much older than the others, stood up and walked toward Haechan and Mark. You've brought me a beautiful sight, son. I'll have to reward you later." Daddy ruffles Jungwoo's hair and the younger leans into his touch just a little too eagerly earning him a chuckle and dismissal as Daddy crouches down in front of the two boys he so loyally brought them. It's not often they arrive in pairs and so beautifully packaged. Blindfolded, gagged, handcuffed, and on both knees. "They are a beautiful sight indeed."

“How can you see their faces? It’s all covered.” Jungwoo questions, earning him a slap on the face. “Don’t you ever question me boy, not if you know what’s good for you.” Jungwoo stands motionless, head down and eyes averted. “Nod boy. Nod when I’m talking to you. I feel like I’m talking to a damn wall. Now I know you aren’t brilliant by any stretch of the imagination but you’ll need to do better than that or there won’t be any use for you. Understand?” With that, he nods. Jungwoo was familiar with the last boy that wasn’t useful and that was something he'd tried to forget - but Daddy and Jaehyun both made sure he'd remember it. "In case you get any funny ideas." Daddy had told him, watchful as Jungwoo held another boy down because one of the straps broke on Jaehyun’s table and the useless boy almost got away before they could "make him worth something other than taking up our oxygen". It was disgusting and bloody and horrible. He hates how skilled Jaehyun is with a knife and how sharp it was, how easily it tore through flesh that was once a person. And how Jaehyun didn't seem to have any reaction at all to the screams, the blood, and the mess when Jungwoo did everything he could to hold back the food in his stomach from coming up. 

“Don’t piss off daddy right when you've brought fresh meat,” Johnny calls out, his voice firmer with more of a commanding tone than the one who had taken them. With that Haechan begins to squirm, trying his hardest to get out and away. Mark, however, has a different reaction. He stays calm and still. Or so it appears. Whether he was actually calm would be up for debate later when the night's real entertainment starts and everyone gathers. 

“Whoa! Now hold him, please. This one’s going to fall off the edge of the porch with all that squirming.” Daddy yells and it's a command, earning a swift reaction from Jungwoo who doesn't want to get slapped again. Or worse. He’ll show daddy just how useful he can be later with these two "pretty boys". Even if it turns his stomach, he'll show him. Prove himself.

“How did you find them by the way?” Jaehyun asks, fresh out of the shower, looking soft as ever. Why Daddy never said anything about Jaehyun wearing lotion was beyond Jungwoo. The only time Jungwoo's allowed any type of pampering is when Baby complains that his hands are too rough and he wants a massage and "please Daddy, can I put lotion on Jungwoo?" Or "Can we take a bubble bath together, please." It takes nothing more than a simple pout and Daddy gives his baby, Taeyong the world. Daddy does truly have his favorites and it's clear that Jungwoo isn't one of them. It keeps him on edge although he wonders if that's why Daddy does it. To see him on the edge, uncertain, a moment's notice from fleeing and stepping in one of their bear traps. Or Daddy shooting him with a gun, his baby Taeyong by his side. Or Johnny chasing him with a chainsaw, the mask of sewed up victims covering his face, each one ready to bring him to the basement kill room that’s stained with dry blood, a gruesome keepsake that’s only ever washed when someone fresh gets pushed down the stairs or carried to the table that’s held one too many screams. But tonight he'd found two helpless boys that Daddy would just love and to be honest, Jungwoo is willing to take any brownie point he can get. No matter how much his conscience screams at him or how far he has to bury any remnants of morality still left over after all this time.

“You wouldn’t believe they were dumb enough to drive down a deserted road when the fog crept in. I would have turned back", he says hand ruffling Haechan's hair. This might be the most gentle anyone is with him until he’s forced into a bubble bath with Taeyong. And only then is it momentarily gentle. "Nearly lost my own way with all that fog and I know these parts better than anyone.” And it’s true. Jungwoo is the reigning law enforcement of this tiny town and part of his job is biding his time for most of his shift, traveling down dirt roads, saying hello to the elderly neighbors who have lived around these parts for generations, and capturing a victim or two if chance would have it. But when the fog came it wasn’t something to take lightly. Even he knew that. 

“Well... you didn't the first time. That's how we found you, remember?" Daddy says, laughing and Jungwoo can tell it’s in good humor. "But you did well, son. We not only have entertainment for tonight but possibly dinner as well. Although… they don’t look like they have much on them besides this one’s thighs.” His hand squeezes Haechan’s thighs and he jumps out of instinct. “You have some nice thighs, boy. Thick enough to eat.”

Daddy wasn’t one to hold himself back. When he saw something he liked, he had to have it, and apparently, he really liked Haechan’s thighs. This was evident by daddy rubbing his hands all over Haechan’s thighs, rubbing his face against them, and nibbling away on his jeans. Haechan’s thighs were definitely going in daddy’s room at some point. Jungwoo just hoped he’d be able to spend a little time with him before that.

“Remove the duct tape. I want to see how pretty they are.” The only other one besides daddy that has permission to give orders, especially when daddy was having one of his moments... Folks knew him as _The Chef_ but Daddy and the rest just called him Jaehyun. 

“And hear them scream.” Daddy said between licks and squeezes against Haechan’s thighs. His pants were all but soaked now, his chest heaving from fear and panic, the sensation of feeling everything but seeing nothing. “I can imagine this beautiful throat screaming, boy. Smooth. Unmarked. You know what I’m going to do to your pretty, little throat later?” The boy with the spit-covered jeans whose hands are still bound, whose vision is covered with a bag Jungwoo keeps in his car for catching stray critters like those cowering on the porch, tries to scoot back and away. Haechan doesn't want to know, doesn’t want to hear it. “Oh? You don’t want to know?” Daddy leans forward, lips kissing and marking; the bag a thin barrier of protection from the violation of unwanted caresses. “I’m going to bruise you later, wrap my hands around your throat as your tears fall to the floor, begging me to stop. Baby, I’m getting hard just thinking about it and I haven’t seen your face.”

Jungwoo had witnessed it many times, someone struggling with no hope to succeed because Daddy is stronger than he looks. Daddy took whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He will take all of him even when this small one believes there isn't anything left to give. 

He remembered when Daddy had taken him.

It was on a foggy night too. The fog got so thick in these parts, you couldn’t see much and most people knew not to be on the road. It was part of the success. No one out on the road besides those who didn't belong, those who wouldn't be remembered. A long stretch of highway and so many back roads. “Easy targets. You just have to know when to take them.” Daddy had said once, the night he took Jungwoo. He had taken all of them personally. It wasn't until later that he sent out Jungwoo and Johnny - after they were trained. He wasn’t sure when it all began, just knew that Jaehyun was before him. Taeyong before that. And Jungwoo was taken around the same time as Johnny. Some in-between that Daddy deemed unfit. He was once close to asking Jaehyun about when it all started, how, and if he knew the reason as they put out the hides to dry but he panicked seeing the skin before him. He didn’t want to become _that_ and he figured Jaehyun knew but didn’t say anything - that it was likely for a reason only he didn’t want to imagine why. Jungwoo wasn’t sure how long Jaehyun had been here either, only that he was one of the firsts, exceptional with a knife, and preferred to work in silence. Sometimes with music. Rarely with screams. Usually opting for duct tape or any number of gags while he worked on whoever was sent down there. Jungwoo didn’t want to be sent down there and he didn’t want to end up drying out in the sun to be used for a lampshade, a gift, or anything else other than living a long, healthy life. 

And now here are two others.

Pretty boys.

They looked delicious, even to him. Their petite frames, slender bodies, and fear. Even the quiet one who seemed to have caught the attention of Jaehyun who had walked in front of him to stare and take some pictures; their frames against the pale moonlight and fog. It's impossible to remain calm in a situation like this. An act, he thought, a slight smirk on his face when he thought of what Jaehyun would do to this one later, something that reached just below the morality belt. Jaehyun was particular and sadistic, though not as boisterous as Daddy about it, and Jungwoo wondered what that meant for this one with the kitten face. He wanted to kiss them too and to touch the thighs of the one Daddy was still in rapture over. Something had changed in him, in all of them. Jungwoo reasoned it was only survival, that he hadn’t been conditioned because most of this still made him sick to his stomach. But then why did his dick harden every time he saw someone bound beneath him, helpless and scared?

What an odd sight, he thought. Daddy nibbling everywhere at this one’s thighs, Jaehyun taking pictures unknowingly of the kitten one. And Jungwoo, a law enforcement officer who should bring people like this to justice, standing to watch them both violate these two innocent boys he found. He didn’t have to look to know Daddy, Jaehyun, and Johnny are as aroused as him. What a weird, fucked up world. These two strangers were happy only an hour ago. If only he hadn’t pulled them over… He didn’t have a choice. If he let them go, Daddy would know. He always knew when Jungwoo did something he shouldn't. The upside, he thought, they could survive. They could survive like Jaehyun, Johnny, Taeyong, and Jungwoo. It’s better than the alternative… right?


End file.
